Many business enterprises operate using a variety of heterogeneous technologies, business applications, and other technological business resources, collectively known as “point solutions,” to perform different business transactions. For example, point solutions may be used for consumer transactions and business data management. In order to meet the changing needs of a business, legacy systems are gradually modified and extended over many years, and often become fundamental to the performance and success of the business. Integrating these systems into existing infrastructure and maintaining these systems may involve redundant functionality and data, and eliminating those redundancies can be difficult, expensive, and time consuming. The result is that many enterprises have too many interfaces and disparate point solutions for their user base to manage.
Conventional methodologies for integrating, reducing and eliminating redundancies, and/or extending existing business technologies and applications, or integrating existing business technologies and applications with newer point solutions is difficult because of inconsistent interfaces, fragmented, differently formatted, and/or redundant data sources, and inflexible architectures.
It is with these problems in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.